poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse? Not!
"Apocalypse? Not!" is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover Premise The Pound Puppies and other citizens of Poundsville are in high alert when Nose Marie thinks that a nuclear-powered sattelite is heading straight for their town. Plot Part 1 (At the yard, Nose Marie is reading a book entitled What if the World Ended? and Nose Marie has a worried look on her face. Jackie and Cooler are playing basketball. Nose Marie turns to Cooler.) Nose Marie: Cooler, honey? (Cooler notices Nose Marie.) Cooler: Hi, Nose Marie. (Looks at her face) Is something wrong? Nose Marie: I'm worried. (Cooler and Jackie stop playing.) Jackie: About what? Nose Marie: What if the world is ending right now? (Cooler and Jackie look at each other and laugh.) Jackie: Don't be silly, Nose Marie! It's only science fiction. Nose Marie: But Jackie! Suppose if this book is telling the truth... suppose if there's a rouge planet heading our way as of right now... (Cooler pats Nose Marie's shoulder.) Cooler: Don't worry. The world is not going to end. Nose Marie: I hope you're right, Cooler honey. I hope you're right. (A while later, Beamer and Reflex are watching a movie called Twelve Twenty One Twenty Twelve. Beamer and Reflex shake their heads.) Beamer: What a load of nonsense.(Shuts off the TV) Come on, Reflex. Let's head to the arcade. (Beamer and Reflex leave and Nose-Marie enters.) Nose Marie: (sits on a sofa and rests her feet on the pillow) Perhaps Cooler's right. There have been a lot of unusual things happening, but nothing bad will happen. (She turns on the TV to a reporter and doesn't know it's on the 12 / 21 / 2012 Movie.) Reporter: 2 days from now, a nuclear-powered TV Satellite will impact the city. So, I discourage anyone to try looting, rioting, and breaking the law. Run for your life! (runs away.) (Nose Marie is horrified.) Nose Mare: Oh no! The world IS ending! I must warn the others. (Looks at the TV) Oh! What luck. It must've been recorded. This'll provide evidence. (Nose Marie rushes off. She then returns with Cooler and Howard.) Nose Marie: I was right, Cooler honey! The world is ending! Cooler: What are you talking about, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Look! (Back on the TV, another newsreporter takes the first newsreporter's place.) Reporter 2: All police units have been mobilized to prevent any rioting, looting, and any other crime because of latest reports that a nuclear-powered TV satelite is headed this way. Stay tuned for latest tips on how to survive this upcoming apocalypse. Nose Marie: And it's going to come here 2 days from now! We need to warn everybody else! (Nose Marie rushes off.) Cooler: Let's check the description of this "broadcast" first. (Cooler picks up the remote and the description of the movie can be seen.) Howard: (Reading the description) Twelve Twenty One Twenty Twelve: Story of the Apocalypse That Almost Was, But Then Wasn't. Looks like Nose Marie mistook this movie as a live news report. What do you think we should do, Cooler? Cooler: I think we should play along with this (makes quotation marks) "apocalypse" so that Nose Marie won't know that what she just saw was a movie. Howard: For 2 days? Are you sure about that? Are you planning to fool your girlfriend? Cooler: Hmm... Maybe. Howard: Okay, I'll follow with your plan. But, I have a bad feeling about it. Cooler: Don't worry. As soon as the 2 days passed, we'll tell her. (Howard and Cooler exit the pound building.) Howard: You don't suppose she'd be silly enough to blab to the whole pound about what she saw on TV, would she? Cooler: Well... (Nose Marie, along with several other Pound Puppies, rush inside the building.) Cooler: She would. (Beamer, Jackie and Reflex enter.) Jackie: Now, what was going on here? Cooler: Nose Marie saw that movie and thought that a nuclear-powered TV satelite is heading toward Poundsville in 2 days. (Beamer, Jackie, and Reflex shook their heads.) Reflex: Now we know why everybody else followed Nose Marie inside the pound building. Beamer: Do you think they'll fall for that cockamamie story about apocalypses? Cooler: Well... (Nose Marie and the others rush back outside, screaming.) Cooler and Howard: Yep. Nose Marie: I knew it! I knew it! It's the end of the world! Igor: Natalie, Nostra-Dachshund predicted plenty of things: a pup playing musical instruments, a breed of dog that has the tail, whiskers and ears of a cat, and a video game where pups ride an airship, but a satellite impacting Poundsville? He didn't. Nose Marie: Thank you Iggy for not thinking that I've gone crazy. We must get someone for help! Howler: I'm too young to expire-- uh, depart--, no, Aroo! die an unusual death! Gordon: And I haven't even seen the latest episode of Captain Canine yet! (Howard whistles to get everyone's attention.) Howard: All right, everyone! Calm down! Now, if this satelite is heading straight for Poundsville, I suggest that we wait for two days. Nose Marie: But, Howard! We can't just wait for two days. We must take action! Howler: If I were you guys, I would warn everybody else so that we can all get out safely. Cooler: Hold on there, Howler. If you do that, nobody else will believe us. Only we know about the upcoming doom. So, we'll have to wait for two days. Vigor: I'm not staying here and waiting. I'm going to pack up my stuff. Nose Marie: So am I. (Howard, Cooler, Jackie, Reflex, and Beamer stay behind while everyone else goes to there doghouses to pack up.) Jackie: Are you sure that we have to wait for two days to tell them the truth? Cooler: Absotively Posilutely. What can possibly go wrong? Part 2 (Back the pound's gate, a crowd of humans gather around. They see most of the Pound Puppies packing up. A man catches Nose Marie's attention.) Man: Hey, you! Young puppy! What's going on here? Nose Marie: There's a nuclear-powered satelite heading our way two days from now. (The crowd of humans laugh.) Man: Surely, you must be joking. Nose Marie: Oh, am I? (Nose Marie escorts the crowd of humans inside the pound building. Howard, Cooler, Jackie, Beamer, and Reflex are reading books. Holly, Robert, and Sandra enter.) Sandra: What's going on here? Howard: Nose Marie and most of the Pound Puppies have gone crazy. Cooler: Ever since they watched that movie, they thought that there's actually a nuclear-powered TV satelite heading our way in two days. Robert: You don't mean the movie called Twelve Twenty One Twenty Twelve: Story of the Apocalypse that Almost Was, But Then Wasn't, do you? (Howard, Cooler, Jackie, Beamer, and Reflex nod) Holly, Sandra, and Robert: Obvious. Holly: Do you think they'll believe that story about the apocalypse on TV? Beamer: Wait for it.... wait for it.... wait for it... (The crowd of humans run screaming out of the pound building) Howard, Cooler, Jackie, Beamer, and Reflex: Bingo. Man: That puppy was right! We better get out of here! (The crowd rushes off) Howard: (To Nose Marie) Now, what did you have to go and tell them for? Nose Marie: Well, somebody needs to spread the word. Cooler: Don't you suppose that's going a little too far? Nose Marie: I want to make sure that when the satelite comes, we all need to get out safely. (Nose Marie rushes off) Howard: All right. Now this is starting to get ridiculous. I think it's time we tell Nose Marie. Cooler: I think we should wait first. Howard: Are you sure, Cooler? If we keep waiting, the entire town of Poundsville will go insane. Cooler: Don't worry. I'm sure it won't get worse. (At the mayor's office, Mayor Fist is praticing for his speech) Mayor Fist: Friends, Romans, citizens of Poundsville, it is with great pleasure to... (A knock is heard on the door) Mayor Fist: Ugh. What is it this time? (Mayor Fist answers the door. In the doorway stands Chief Williams and his German Sheperd(Officer Doogle).) Mayor Fist: Well, Chief Williams and Officer Doogle, is there something you two would like to report? Chief Williams: Apparently, the entire town of Poundsville is on high alert. Mayor Fist: High alert? How come? Officer Doogle: (Brings out a paper full of reports) According to eye-witnesses, one of the members of the Pound Puppies named Nose Marie alerted the people that the end of the world is coming. (Mayor Fist laughs) Mayor Fist: Surely, you must be joking. Chief Williams: Tell that to the people who saw the news report. Come with us, Mr. Mayor. (Back at the puppy pound, everyone's stuff is packed up. Howler is busy working on an invention. Howard and Cooler sit down. Howard has an annoyed look on his face) Howard: I'll bet you pretty soon this town is going to pot if we don't tell Nose Marie what happened. (Mayor Fist's limo pulls in front of the pound gates) Howard: See what I mean, Cooler? (Mayor Fist, along with Chief Williams, Officer Doogle, and five more male and female bodyguards enter.) Cooler: Isn't that the mayor? (Howard and Cooler walk up to Mayor Fist) Cooler: This is nothing to see here, Mr. Mayor. It's all just a big misunderstanding and... (Nose Marie enters) Officer Doogle: Are you Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Yes. Mayor Fist: Is it true that you saw a live news report about a nuclear powered TV satelite heading towards Poundsville? Nose Marie: Yes. Chief Williams: All right. Show us. (Mayor Fist, Chief Williams, Officer Doogle, and the bodyguards enter inside the building with Nose Marie.) Cooler: Wait for it... Wait for it... (The mayor, the bodyguards, Officer Doogle, and Chief Williams come running out of the pound building) Howard and Cooler: (Annoyed) We knew it. Mayor Fist: Great Scott! The puppy's right! (To Chief Williams and Officer Doogle) Arrest all criminals! Send in more squad cars! The fate of Poundsville lies in your hands... or paws! (Officer Doogle and Chief Williams salute and rush off. Howard glares at Nose Marie) Howard: (Angrily) Now you've done it. You've really done it. You went and caused panic throughout the whole town. I hope you're satisfied. (Howard storms off as Cooler looks as Nose Marie, who has a worried look on her face) Part 3 (Two days later, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Mayor Fist, the Connors, the police, and all the citizens of Poundsville are walking throughout the streets by foot, carrying bag-fulls of their possessions. No one talked. In the crowd, Howard and Cooler look at Nose Marie. Howard is angry at Nose Marie the most.) Narrator: Two days later, the entire town of Poundsville journies by foot in hopes of escaping from what they all thought was a nuclear-powered satelite heading toward them. It was only a matter of time before Howard and Cooler will finally tell Nose Marie the truth. Howard: (Quietly) I can't take this anymore. We have to tell Nose Marie. Cooler: (Quietly) Well, it's been two days. Why not? (Howard calls to Nose Marie) Howard: Nose Marie! Come here! (Nose Marie goes to Howard. Howard carries Nose Marie) Howard: Remember that "live news report" you saw two days ago? (Nose Marie nods) Cooler: That was a movie. Nose Marie: It was? Howard: Well, no duh, Nose Marie! And now, we have to tell the others to turn back. (Howard, Nose Marie, and Cooler push through the crowd until they got in front of them) Mayor Fist: What's the meaning of this? Chief Williams: Move aside! We've got a nuclear-powered TV satelite to escape from! Howard: Yeah, about that live-news report you saw two days ago? It was a recording of Twelve Twenty One Twenty Twelve: Story of the Apocalypse that Almost Was, but then Wasn't. (Mayor Fist stops. Then the police stop. Then the rest of the crowd stops. They all have confused looks on their faces) Mayor Fist: I'm sorry? Cooler: Tell them, Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Two days ago, I was reading a book called What If the World Ended? and I got scared by how the world will end. Then, when I went inside to relax, I saw what appeared to be a live news report of a nuclear-powered TV satelite heading towards our town, but it was only a recording of a movie called Twelve Twenty One Twenty Twelve: Story of the Apocalypse that Almost Was, but then Wasn't. (The mayor and the crowd look at her angrily. Cooler and Howard, joined by Beamer, Reflex, Jackie, and Holly, then shield Nose Marie.) Chief Williams: What you just did is made believe that our lives are in danger and that we had to walk 50 miles for nothing! Officer Doogle: You should be ashamed of yourself! Mayor Fist: I've got a good mind to have you arrested for...! Nose Marie: I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry. I don't blame you all if you never speak to me again. (Mayor Fist and the crowd felt sorry for her.) Mayor Fist: Tell you what. We'll forget about what happen, I'll forgive you, and I'll let you go... just once. (To the crowd) All right! Turn back, everyone! (All except Nose Marie, Howard, Cooler, Jackie, Beamer, and Reflex leaves. Nose Marie cries softly) Howard: We forgive you, Nose Marie. Cooler, Jackie, Beamer, and Reflex: We all do. (Howard carries Nose Marie and cradles her) Howard: Come on. Let's go home. (Back at the Pound, Howard, Cooler, Jackie, Beamer, Reflex, and Nose Marie are sitting on the grass.) Cooler: Well, Nose Marie, I hope you learned your lesson. Nose Marie: I sure have, Cooler honey. And I've learned that I shouldn't take what (pulls out her copy of the book she read earlier) this book or that movie said seriously. Jackie: And that we shouldn't believe in apocalypses because no one, not even Nostra-Daschund, knows when the world will end. Igor: Well, Natalie, Congratulations. I didn't You know You had it in You, Pranking everyone. (Gives Nose Marie His Prankster of the Month Medal.) Cooler: Iggy, don't encourage Her. Igor: I'm only giving Natalie what She earned. Right? (Nose Marie looks at Us as She looks bewildered.) The End Bloopers When Cooler brings up the description of the movie, Howard reads "Twelve Twentyone Twenty Twelve: Story of...", but Cooler's cell phone rings. Cooler "Oops. That's not suppose to happen." He then answers the phone and asks the person calling him to call back later. After Cooler hangs up the phone, Cooler asks the director if they could go back. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, after overhearing Sandra rehearsing for a role in a play, the Pound Puppies and Howard mistook the rehearsel for an affair. They then see Robert with his female boss and thought that Robert is cheating on Sandra. Stay tuned for the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, An Affair is Unfair. Japanese Opening Title Picture of Nose Marie warning her friends about an apocolypse as the subtitles read "Oeru no Sekai?! Jiken no Nise Mokushi(End of the World?! The Incident of the Fake Apocolyspe)." Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie